


He Saw your Value

by demonheathen (feralbunny)



Series: Bad Boyfriends [4]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Cum Play, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Master/Pet, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, survival ending - he saw your value
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralbunny/pseuds/demonheathen
Summary: It took more time than Cain wanted for you to come around to liking him, but now it's all consensual.
Relationships: Cain (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: Bad Boyfriends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692463
Kudos: 21





	He Saw your Value

Cain held your hips, guiding you up and down on his length while the sun beamed through the windows. His nails dug deep into your skin, close to drawing blood as you grinded against his waist.

“Fuck,” he muttered, throwing his head back on the red satin pillows. His hands snaked up, crossed along your back to bring you close. “You’re getting cocky, pet.”

Your eyes fluttered with the warmth building in your stomach, your shoulders rolling back before two full wings erected from between your blades. Your hand reached out for Cain’s shoulder, wincing as you worked through more of your combined pace.

He pressed you closer, his fingers edging through your feathers before clenching into your wing. You seized, your wings flitting back with a quiver.

You folded close to Cain, panting before his mouth while your eyes fluttered in pleasure. His other hand went down your waist, to your ass with a couple hard smacks.

“You’re not done yet,” Cain ordered, smacking another time.

His hand returned to your hip, drove in deep with a hard thrust that caused you to double over with a shiver. The warmth in your stomach blossomed, enveloping your body with a full flush.

But it was short-lived, no time to revel, as Cain sat up and rolled you onto your back. Your wings cascaded around him, bubbling around the two of you before he began a relentless pace.

Your eyes crossed while he drove into you, steadying himself with your hips. Your wings trembled before falling flat to the bed, your hands reaching out to grab Cain and pull him closer.

“You’re gonna cum until you hate it,” Cain said with a growl, bending into you with a quick thrust.

Your nails dug into his shoulder with a hiss, your eyes falling closed with your head making its home in the pillow. “Please, no more.”

Cain rested his hands on either side of your head, leaning in with his hypnotizing yellow eyes. “Is that any way to speak to me?”

Your hands slipped from his shoulders and you rested them along his slick back, feeling his body flexing under your touch. “Please, _master_ , no more.”

Cain chuckled, his nose poking against yours before whispering against your lips. “Not good enough.”

At that, he pulled back, resuming his inhuman pace. Cain rested a hand on your stomach, the other wormed around the small of your back before he flipped you; your arms went under you, your hips in the air as he fucked harder.

Your hand went out to slow him with a mewling plea. He ignored you and, with a snap of his fingers, your hands were chained on the headboard before you. Your body jostled with an overtouched feeling, the heat across your body bringing you to sweaty shakes.

Your knees pressed together, hoping it wouldn’t happen again but with a few hard smacks to your ass, you came again with all the strength in your body leaving you.

Cain wasted no time for recuperation, his hand going for the base of your wing with nails digging into it. You threw your head up with a cry, your knees melted apart as you braced the comfort of the bed.

“You start something, you finish it.” Cain circled his arm around your waist, holding you up while he continued his pace.

You were spent, hands lazily gripping at the chains while your body resorted to full body shivers. Your wings collapsed dramatically, angling and fluffing from the overstimulation. Cain kept on, barely breaking a sweat, while you were dripping on the sheets.

“Master,” you panted, your throat dry as you gripped harder at your cuffs. “Please.”

Cain was silent, his clawing hand in your wing tufting the feathers. The tickle turned into a pleasing feeling that travel down your back and met the feeling of Cain inside you.

With a pained groan, you ducked your head down and watched your fuckfest. Your eyes slammed shut as you came a third time, a harsh and forced one that didn’t feel like floating on cloud nine.

It was spindly and numbing, your hands going limp while you tried to straighten your back. Your wings quivered, a more defeated action than before, and you went limp.

Your elbows rested on the bed while you tried to catch your breath, resting your forehead to the pillow. Cain clicked his tongue in disappointment, his hand clawing into your hair. He yanked your head up, arched your back uncomfortably.

“Not good enough.”

You whimpered, your eyes unable to stay open. Even with the morning sun beaming through the windows, it was harsh to pull through. Cain never let up, and you were a quivering mess by the time he finally came.

He pulled out, resting his cock between your cheeks, and came hot streaks on your back. With another snap, you were free, leaving you to collapse against the bed.

Cain grinned, leaning over you with a whisper into your ear. “Poor pet.”

He ran his hands down your body while you tried to fall asleep, wings spread out in rest. Cain gripped at your thigh, brought your knee up, trailed his fingers along your hot skin to finger at your used hole.

You winced, a hand going out to swat the demon away. Cain shushed you, giving your cheek a peck as two fingers slipped inside you.

You cried out, clenching around his digits with another full body shiver. “No more.”

“Of course, pet,” Cain’s voice turned sweet, pulling his fingers from you and swirling them along your cum-stained back. “Just say the word.”

“Please,” you whispered against the pillow, your eyes falling shut.

Cain’s fingers slipped into you again, curling against your hot walls before pulling them out with gross intrigue. He climbed off of you, shifted your wing from his spot on the bed and rested on his back.

You turned your head, soaked in his presence as he combed back your hair. “Good pet.”


End file.
